Twelfth Doctor
Twelfth Doctor is one of the Level Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He is the twelfth incarnation of The Doctor that is playable when you purchase 71204 Level Pack for the Doctor Who franchise. Background The Twelfth Doctor emerged from his predecessor's explosive regeneration on Trenzalore, being the product of "regeneration number thirteen." He was the first incarnation of the Doctor's second regeneration cycle, which had been bestowed upon him by the Time Lords. Clara Oswald, continuing her travels with him after he regenerated, served as his primary companion, and at times acted as his moral compass. Assured of the survival of Gallifrey, he was no longer chained down by his guilt. A darker character with a withdrawn and spiky attitude, he was less amiable and habitually questioned his own goodness. Although this incarnation was no stranger to kindness and humor, he often dispensed with niceties in a tense situation, becoming cold and calculative in critical moments that required sound judgment and the occasional application of sharp practice. However, because of his detachment from emotions, he could come off as unpleasant, fearsome, and ruthless. These qualities often terrified those who were around him, even his companions. He became harder to trust, and acknowledged his shift toward negative personality traits, feeling incensed and fearful at what he was changing into. He first appeared with his other incarnations in the show's 50th Anniversary special "The Day of the Doctor" where he helped save his home planet during the special's climax. Dimension Crisis A Dalektable Adventure Chronologically, the Doctor first appeared at the end of this level. In the TARDIS, he received a phone call from an unknown source. Thinking it's from the Daleks, the Doctor teleported to the place, which was the Daleks' base. He discovered that all the Daleks, including the Dalek Emperor, were defeated, and were shrunk. He also met there Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle. When the heroes seem to know him, he realized that they already met his future self. He invited them to the TARDIS, where they told him that they were rescued by him after they got stuck in a rift loop. The Doctor then took them back to Vorton and used his sonic screwdriver to fix the LEGO Gateway so they wouldn't get stuck in a rift loop again. He then went to rescue their past selves from the rift loop, but not before Batman gave him his grapple gun. The first actual appearance of the Doctor in the game was at the beginning of the level. He came to the rift loop to rescue the past versions of Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle before they met him by using Batman's grapple gun, bringing the trio to safety in his TARDIS claiming that they have a lot of monsters (Daleks, the Dalek Emperor, the CyberKing and the Cybermen) to fight against. Batman immediately interrogated him on what was going on, but then he proceeds to explain the concept of time travel. Still not convinced, Batman thought he was lying, only for the Doctor to hand him the same grapple gun he used earlier to save them, still baffling Batman. Shortly after the TARDIS materialized on 'Dave', he dropped the group off and gave Wyldstyle his phone number for when they need his help before quickly leaving, stating as much as he wants to help them, that can only threaten the stability of his universe. The Final Dimension After the defeat of the Tri, the trio quickly get more help, saving and enlisting the Doctor, who was trapped by the Daleks, the Cybermen, the Zygons and the Weeping Angels. He then joins forces with the trio to stop Lord Vortech, who has reached maximum power by this point. At first, he helped to fix X-PO and then went on building a device that can seal the space tyrant up with X-PO and GLaDOS, which was later used in the last battle against Vortech. During the battle he distracts Vortech in the TARDIS on Foundation Prime, meanwhile the trio destroys the baseplate. After the destruction of the palace, he once again saves the trio and gives them the devices to trap Vortech. After the battle, Wyldstyle asked if he managed to escape, and then appeared behind her claiming that he waited for ages. The Dalek Extermination of Earth The Doctor returns as the main protagonist in this level pack, the Daleks having conquered 2025 London and have begun converting humans into Daleks. The Doctor makes several journeys across the timeline, all the while the Daleks pursue him before he makes his way to the Dalek Mothership to find the temporal origin of the ship, in hopes of preventing the invasion before it even happens. He is soon captured and locked in a holding cell by the Daleks, who do not know that the TARDIS has materialized inside the cell. The Doctor escapes to Trenzalore before making his way to the Dalek homeworld Skaro before the invasion is set to begin. Fighting his way through the toxic rivers and security systems, He meets the Dalek's creator, Davros and reprograms the Dalek target computer, forcing the Daleks to fire on Davros and eventually the uncontrollable friendly fire from the Dalek guns cause the Dalek fleet to be destroyed, and Davros is forced into retreating, swearing vengeance on the Doctor. World Doctor Who: Gallifrey/TARDIS Abilities * Doctor Regenerate (Changes his own appearance after getting killed off in game) * TARDIS Access * Hacking * Technology (Sonic Screwdriver) * Fix-It (Sonic Screwdriver) * Sonar Smash (Sonic Screwdriver) * Intelligence Quotes Trivia * This incarnation of The Doctor was played by Peter Capaldi from 2014 until 2017. ** Unlike previous actors, Capaldi reprises his role in this game. All of his predecessors are in the game through the use of archive audio. ** When being cast as The Doctor, Capaldi happened to be a huge fan of the show, like the Tenth Doctor's David Tennant. * His outfit in the game is directly based off from his first outfit which he wore at the end of his debut episode Deep Breath and throughout his first season. Since Series 9 however, he has gone through a range of costume changes and discards his sonic screwdriver in favor of sonic sunglasses, and later a totally new screwdriver. In the game, he uses the Eleventh Doctor's screwdriver which he used in his first season. * He shares the same hair piece with Peter Venkman and the Seventh Doctor, although the latter has his mostly covered up by his Panama hat in-game. * When the player loses all of their in-game hearts in this incarnation, the Doctor will regenerate back into the First Doctor, which then restarts the regeneration process all over again. * He is one of five playable characters who have both the Hacking and Technology Abilities: Doc Brown, Benny, the Cyberman, and Michael Knight are the other four characters. ** He is also one of 9 characters who have the Fix-It Ability: Jay, Emmet, Doc Brown, Nya, Jillian Holtzmann, B.A. Baracus, Newt Scamander, E.T. and LEGO Batman Movie Robin are the other eight characters who have it. * The Twelfth Doctor breaks the fourth wall by saying "I suppose you expected me to come back with a bow tie and some 'entertaining' hair..." when he's supposed to regenerate back to the First Doctor but doesn't, either because the ability hasn't been unlocked yet or cycling through regenerations has been turned off (which players can do manually). * His secondary weapon/accessory, a spoon, is a throwback to a fight he had with Robin Hood in the series 8 episode Robot of Sherwood, as well as a reference to the Seventh Doctor's habit of fiddling with spoons occasionally. * Many of the lines he speaks when facing other characters and entering certain vehicles will reference several of the eccentricities of his previous incarnations and other franchises. ** The line he speaks to Homer Simpson regarding offering some jelly babies is in reference to the Fourth Doctor's love for jelly babies. ** His line when meeting Scooby-Doo and being a little uneasy with him stems from his time as the Fourth and Tenth Doctors with K-9 who is a robot dog. ** Whenever he enters inside the Batmobile, he mentions his old vintage yellow car Bessie and the Brigadier, both of which have been part of the Third Doctor's time. ** The line he speaks to Doc Brown is a reference to the Fourth Doctor's first episode Robot , where Dr. Harry Sullivan says he isn't fit yet. ** One of his departure lines is reminiscent of one of the Fourth Doctor's entry lines used in the game "''First things first, but not in that order." * When he enters the DeLorean Time Machine, he would reference Doc Brown's quote of how the car must time travel by having going up to 88 mph and how he saved the space-time continuum three times over by traveling over 130 years of Hill Valley history shown in the trilogy. * Other lines are taken directly from past episodes: ** The Doctor's reference to Clara being his carer is from "Into the Dalek". ** His remark about having attack eyebrows comes from his debut, "Deep Breath". ** His remark about not doing hugs refers to this incarnation's initial aversion to hugging and physical contact, though he did allow Clara to hug him goodbye in the episode "Death in Heaven" and during Season 9, which was being broadcast at the time the Twelfth Doctor was added as a playable character, he had started hugging Clara again. * When left idle, the Doctor will produce a blackboard upon which the word "LISTEN" appears. This is a reference to the Series 8 episode of the same title in which said word appeared mysteriously on a blackboard within the Doctor's TARDIS. Blackboards also played important roles in several other episodes. * Coincidentally, while he seals Lord Vortech in a "perfect prison", his Tenth incarnation had encountered a deity sealed in a "perfect prison" as well, in the episode ''The Satan Pit. * If the player quickly flies over long distances while the Doctor is in his party, it's not uncommon for the Doctor to die while in transit and regenerate into another incarnation. * His toy tag resembles his 1st major outfit (which is a navy blue suit with red lining) and its main symbol, the Doctor Who logo, resembles the TARDIS. * Along with Doc Brown, they are both "doctors" that can travel through time. Gallery